


Oumasai Week Day Two: Love/Hate; a little bit too far Kokichi

by Fandom_Lover_For_Life126



Series: Oumasai/Saiouma week 2k18 [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, M/M, cooking!, ouma being AN INAPPROPRIATE BOI, oumasai, oumasaiweek, saiouma, side ship is kaito and maki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Lover_For_Life126/pseuds/Fandom_Lover_For_Life126
Summary: Shuichi and his friends are just trying to enjoy the friend week dinner together, of course, Kaito and Kokichi get into a fight...Over who has the cuter S/O. Embarrassment ensues





	Oumasai Week Day Two: Love/Hate; a little bit too far Kokichi

**Author's Note:**

> hehehe I’ve been waiting for an excuse to embarrass shuichi for a while, enjoy this y'all ;)

Shuichi loved Kokichi almost all the time. When it was early morning and the light would hit his face just right. In the afternoon when he’d hug him around the waist as they made lunch on weekends. Even in the evenings when he’d go to get them both drinks and insist in his 5th cup full of panta that day. Yes, shuichi was fully and utterly in love with Kokichi Ouma.

Except when he was embarrassing him purposely in front of their friends, Kaito, Maki and Kaede specifically.

… 

“Heyyy! My favorite Sidekicks! Shuichiii and Kaeadeeee-”

Shuichi looked up from the food he was working on with Kaede and smiled at him. Kokichi and Maki wondered in behind him chatting quietly. The two had mellowed out around each other once Maki and Kaito had gotten together.

“Hello Kaito, Maki an-”

Kokichi came over practically bouncing.

“My beloved Shuichi!”

He wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and leaned on his arm a bit.

“What are you two making?”

Kaede sighed next to them and rolled her eyes at his antics, Shuichi was a bit too red to do anything, still embarrassed about too much physical contact around everyone even if it’d been two years now.

“Friends dinner! We’re making beef curry tonight.”

He hummed in approval from his spot on his arm.

“Yummy.”

“You doing any spicy meat for me and Maki?” Kaito was grinning at them now and Shuichi nodded a yes.

“Of course. Could you guys set the table? It’ll be done in another half hour or so-”

Kokichi pouted a bit on his arm but let him go to help Kaito and Maki grab cups and plates from the cabinet nearby. They were all easily talking and laughing as the work got done, Shuichi was just fine up till Kokichi had started to get kind of flirty with him to try and outdo Kaito in a compliment contest over their significant other. Maki and him were not faring well in the no blushing department.

“Oh yeah, Momotoa-Chan?? Well Shuichi’s the grape to my eye!”

“Don’t you mean apple?”

“Apples are overrated! Grapes are muchhhh better!!”

“But red is a better color!”

“Nu-uh!”

“Well, Maki pulls it off really well!”

“When was this about her pulling the color red off?”

“Ever since you said grape was better than apples!”

Shuichi joined in then.

“Kaito…That doesn’t make any sense…”

Kaito turned to him doing his puff out cheeks and slam his hands together pose he often did in arguments of any kind.

“It doesn’t have to make sense! I still think it looks good on her-!”

“Well Shuichi Has a better butt!”

“Kokichi!”

“What it’s true!”

“Kokichi please-”

The boy in question bounced over and gave him the biggest shit eating grin ever. Shuichi warily set the knife down he was working with and turned his head to look at him, very very red now.

“Wellll? You still going to deny it? Huh? Huh?”

“Y-Yes! L-leave me and Maki out of i-it!”

“Ohh? You sure you want to keep denying it?”

“Y-Yes!”

His face changed a bit as he got closer to him and wrapped his arms around his waist again, pulling him around to face him. By now he was pretty sure the other three in the room were watching them closely as well.

“Reallly  _Shu-ich-iii_?” He looked up at him with a wide smile and bright eyes, his words sticky sweet.

He closed his eyes and took a shaky breath and opened his mouth to deny once again,  _he did not have a nice butt and to please for the love of god don’t tell their friends this-_  when kokichi giggled and quickly moved his hands to slap his ass and he was off and away from him in a heartbeat, next to Kaito again. His eyes snapped open and his face burned.

“K-Kokichi!”

“Oh- ew Ouma don’t do that in front of us-”

“Yeah well you and Maki make out at  _everyyy_ party we go too, I get to appreciate my boyfriend’s butt. Plus, he’s not protesting or running after me so it’s not harassment either!”

Yes, Shuichi loved his boyfriend but at times even he had trouble handling his antics.


End file.
